


One, Two, Three

by pennydreadful, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John和Sherlock致力于三种类型的Sex。John给三种都起了名字，尽管他不会告诉Sherlock。Sherlock很可能会坚持说他们至少有53种不同类型的Sex并且给它们分类说明不同。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One, Two, Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174790) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



John和Sherlock致力于三种类型的Sex。John给三种都起了名字，尽管他不会告诉Sherlock。Sherlock很可能会坚持说他们至少有53种不同类型的Sex并且给它们分类说明不同。  
这就是为啥John不想问。

他们所拥有的第一种Sex，John管它叫做婚姻式Sex。

当然，他们其实没结婚，也没做任何接近去结婚的事儿。Sherlock嘲笑说婚姻是一种可笑的，俗气的，平凡的玩意儿。某种意义上John也这么觉得。他们对现在的关系适应良好，它不涉及银行账户（但愿如此），交换珠宝，或者挑选匹配的墓碑。

John认为他们会死于一场大爆炸，然后其他人永远也找不到足够的尸体去埋一块儿。

不过事实是这样的，他们认识快两年了——基本一直是友情以上恋人未满的状态——然后那种恋爱的感觉就逐渐显山露水。他们在友好的迷迷糊糊的气氛下一块儿吃早餐，John看报纸，Sherlock在他的吐司上弄出些可笑噪音。

他们一块儿看电视，在Sherlock爬过来够东西的时候John习惯了只往边上闪一闪。他们偶尔一起买东西，即使这意味着惊吓到店员，因为在John忙着从口袋里掏折扣券的时候，Sherlock在猛盯着人家狂看。

他们甚至有时候会去公园散步，尽管会发生些小插曲，比如Sherlock把路人的狗给抓了起来因为他坚持说那是大侦探Wilson丢失的昂贵品种（顺带一提，它当然不是。而Sherlock激怒了如此多长的差不多的该死的狗狗们。）

关系中的另一部分，当然，是Sex。他们刚开始搅在一块儿的时候Sex是生机勃勃，被情欲支配，蜜月式的Sex——那种“我们必须现在就干一场哦上帝这太有新意太惊奇啦”的Sex，随着时光流逝，这种火焰逐渐黯淡，婚姻式的Sex随即取而代之。

婚姻式的Sex是舒适和讲究效率的。  
一半时间它来自“我有点儿硬了我得搞定它”和另一半“我如此喜欢你所以我要给你来一发”。  
婚姻式的Sex有三种不同风味。

1、床上之夜型。通常，John通过看电视来放松白日的漫长手术后的疲惫身心。Sherlock蜷在边上，穿着拳击短裤和一件旧T恤。

开始那会儿他也许在打瞌睡或者出神，但最终John会发觉有根勃起的玩意儿顶着自己的臀部。然后，就像链式反应，他也开始变硬了。  
他们也许会来一些爱抚与接吻，或许还会给彼此做做手活儿。不过最终John的注意力会全部重新集中到Sherlock身上，随即，婚姻式的Sex就来了。  
在他们做这些事儿时，床咯吱咯吱地摇动，关小了的电视节目传出的嗡嗡声，John的袜子也还穿在脚上。结束后，Sherlock轻柔满足地叹息一声然后沉入梦境，而John继续看他的电视新闻。

2、清爽早安型。如果他们彼此依偎而John还不那么想马上就面对即将开始的一天，那么温柔的爱抚和带着清晨气息的接吻或许会指向一场半梦半醒的Sex。

Sherlock看上去令人惊异的美丽，从头到尾双眸微闭带着幸福笑意，他蓬乱的黑发和带着睡意的温暖皮肤充溢纯粹的愉悦之情。John偏爱着如此清爽的，早安风味儿的婚姻式Sex。

3、不在床上打炮的Sex。他们偶尔在沙发上享受他们的婚姻Sex，假如他们懒得去床上，或者看电视的时候互相摸得有点儿性趣盎然。

这种打炮没啥花哨之处，他们俩通常衣衫半褪，就在毯子下面来一发。不过John总有那么点儿忧虑，因为Hudson太太有个能在任何时候出现的习惯，哪怕是现在，他们这么围着一条毯子搞在沙发里的时候。  
John可一点也不希望他们正把彼此搞得火热的时候，Hudson太太突然端着一壶茶冒出来。

他们的另一种Sex，John管它叫做出出乎意料的Sex。

出乎意料的Sex有很多变数，一般一个月会发生几次。有时John会怀疑是不是Sherlock又在研究那种枯燥乏味的文章，“给你的爱情生活来点儿调剂”的那种，因为Sherlock恰巧是每场惊奇性爱的主谋。

这种出乎意料的Sex发生在各种各样的场合以至于简直没办法记得住名字，不过在过去的六个月里面John在如下的地点被伏击过（尽管这个清单也不太完整）

-浴室。Sherlock悄悄溜进来，光滑赤裸地贴在他的背上。浴室对普通身材的家伙们来说都不算是个做爱的理想去处，何况Sherlock还有修长的四肢。不管怎么说，他们还是发现，如果Sherlock把单脚搁在浴缸边上，并且朝前倾身的话，那就挺不错了。当然，尽管这姿势看起来是有点愚蠢。

-厨房餐桌，尽管这是那种可怕的陈词滥调（clichés）中的一种。（clichés ：A trite or overused expression or idea。老生常谈，陈词滥调，ETC），而且John一直在想着“我们是在这里用餐的好嘛！”然而Sherlock趴在桌子上，睡袍撩起卷到腰部，他完美的苍白的臀部在John的手指之下泛出红痕，此情此景依然令John无法不回味不已。

-巴茨男用洗手间的小隔间内。John觉得这事儿本该非常难堪，但是它却挤入“这辈子有过的最佳SEX”排行前三名。

-在诊所的诊疗台上。结束以后，John给整个桌子消了一遍毒。

-在Mycroft借给他们办案用的车后座上。John其实没把握Sherlock到底有没有驾照。不过他开起来驾轻就熟。在后座做别的事儿时他也表现得不错。Mycroft说过这车他们能用于任何目的。

-在楼梯上。John还是没搞清楚他们为何被激情掌控，因为后来他的背痛了好几天。

 

然后，谈谈第三种SEX。John叫它狂野兽欲式SEX。

Sherlock的欲望跟他的食欲差不多：有案子时没需求，案子结束后极度饥渴。John一直致力于（没有双关语）试图否认这种狂热，危险，四处奔波，以及濒临死亡边缘的感觉令他热血沸腾，欲望高涨。Shelock却能看穿真相，理当如此。当案子告破，他们（相对而言）毫发无伤地离开时，满心喜悦，成就满载之感就是世界上威力最强劲的一剂春药。

今晚，有家伙被送进了号子。是时候开始激情狂爱了。

谢天谢地Mrs.Hudson出门访友去了。John简直快要让床板在墙上撞出个窟窿。一声巨响，他清楚地听见墙漆碎片扑瑟瑟掉落的声音。又是一声，床头柜上的半数东西都滚落在地。还有一声，他听见墙壁爆裂声。

Sherlock的喊叫声则远远超越了这一切巨响，不顾一切，在John每次狠狠干进去时持续哭喊。  
他在John的身下伸展，向后仰头，枕头被挤在肩膀之下，双手紧揪床单。如此反复之后，床单从床垫一角滑落下去。当他们结束后，John估计大部分床上用品都能在地板上找着。

“喜欢.它么？”John紧咬牙关挤出句子，每个单词伴随着每次抽插。床板撞击墙壁声，肢体纠缠声不绝于耳，而Sherlock的呻吟如此妙不可言，一切如同拥有三个声部的完美欲望交响曲。

“再用点儿力，”Sherlock坚持道，他的声音在喘息中微弱。尽管此需求似乎难以达成，不过John乐意来次挑战。

John几近野蛮地操他，兼具速度与凶猛力道，粗暴得足以令Sherlock哭叫出声，低沉咆哮——Sherlock的声线对于尖利地呼叫来说委实过于低沉，不过他还是力所能及地弄出了其他的噪音。  
劈里啪啦，床板报废，床头柜上空空荡荡，枕头毯子滚路一地。

John最终射的时候——这感觉就像是有一天他会毫无疑问葬身于此的大爆炸——他们几近床垫边缘，Sherlock的脑袋还悬在床外边。John的身上还能感觉到墙上掉落的石灰摩擦着赤裸的皮肤。今晚可没有衣衫半褪一说。他们俩裸裎相对，大汗淋漓，还粘着Sherlock的精液。John倒下，在他身上极尽奢靡地摩擦，让俩人身体被彼此标记。

“太棒了，”Sherlock喘了口气，还保持着他的脑袋朝下姿势。John把头挨近他的胸口，听着他狂乱鼓点般的心跳节拍。

如此之夜令长久以来一成不变的婚姻性爱也变得挺有乐趣。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> Me:  
> I like this fanfic so much~!so cute! Could you give me the permission to translate it to Chinese? Of course I will give you the link after I finish. thank you:D  
> pennydreadful:  
> Certainly! Thank you!


End file.
